New York entre deux
by Lysanea
Summary: petite fic de ma version de ce qui s'est passé à New York après que Yuki ait lancé à Shuichi son fameux tu n'as vraiment aucun talent moment crucial ou le bloc de glace qui a déjo commencé à fondre en ressent les plus gros effets. c'est spécial...


_Titre : New York__ entre deux_**_  
_**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION**_  
Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea **_  
Genre_** : yaoi, romance, un truc que je saurai pas qualifié, si je dis... genre bizarre ? tout est réaliste mais c'est écrit bizarre quoi !**_  
Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient**_  
Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :  
Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Yuki Eiri (amant de Shuichi, écrivain, beau gosse, hyper... bon ok j arrête)

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui est une version de ce qui aurait pu se passer à New York juste après le fameux "tu n'as vraiment aucun talent" de notre bloc de glace qui commence a fondre sur les angles et prendre quelques degrés dans le euh... un peu partout...

Perso j'ai adoré ce moment, les regards, c'était trop beau...

**Commentaires **: c'est un truc écrit d'une traite sans réfléchir donc, prenez-le simplement pour ce que c'est !

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**.**

**New York, appartement sinistre, délabré, lugubre, qui pue, plein de mauvaises ondes et de mauvais souvenirs, par une nuit glaciale à pas coucher dehors, avec neige, vent, grêle, gens mal fâmés qui traînent...**

.

.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun talent.

Vive émotion sous sourire moqueur.

Sourire tendre, regard déterminé.

Soulagement.  
Confiance.

Échange de regards.  
Longs.  
Éloquents.

Le chanteur se lève.  
Sa main se tend vers l'écrivain.

- Et si on sortait de cet endroit ? Je crois bien que tu n'as plus rien à y faire, Yuki…

Main acceptée, main saisie.

Ils se retrouvent face à face.  
Yuki n'a pas retiré sa main.

Leurs inconscients continuent de s'exprimer à travers leurs yeux, à placer dans leurs mémoires respectives des choses destinées à n'être révélées que bien plus tard…

- Sortons, décide Yuki.

Il dépasse Shuichi, rompant leur contact.  
Shuichi lui saisit le bras.

- Attends. Tu n'as pas besoin de _ça_.

_Ça, _c'est l'arme que Yuki tient toujours à la main.  
Celle de Shuichi glisse sur son bras jusqu'à elle.

Il desserre doucement les doigts de Yuki et récupère l'arme.  
Il vide le chargeur dans sa main.

Il balance l'arme dans un coin.  
Range les balles pour les jeter.

Ailleurs.

Se dirige vers l'entrée.  
Sort.  
Se tourne vers Yuki.  
Attend.

Un appel dans ses yeux, une prière dans son regard.

Viens.  
Rejoins-moi.  
Je suis la vie…  
... je peux être la tienne.  
Continue ton combat.

Une lueur en réponse.  
Une tristesse dans le regard.  
Une angoisse sous-jacente.  
Une confiance inavouée.  
Une petite flamme qui se rallume…

Le masque et la distance posés sur tout ça.

Yuki est prêt.  
Il rejoint Shuichi.

Ils quittent cet appartement, cet immeuble, cette rue.  
Laissent derrière eux ses blessures, son passé.

Il ne se retourne pas.

L'avenir ?  
Il ne sait pas encore.

Sa certitude ?  
Son présent marche à ses côtés.

Son présent est bavard.

Lui le devient.  
Pour le première fois de sa vie.  
Et la dernière.  
Il raconte.

Le don, l'abandon.  
L'espoir, le désespoir.

L'amour, la trahison.  
La confiance, le déchirement.  
La peur…

Il écoute.  
Un autre que lui comprendre et parler avec une facilité et une lucidité désarmantes de son histoire.

De sa souffrance.  
De sa déchirure.  
De sa peur.  
De son amour…

_« Tu lui as tout donné, il t'a trahi._  
_Tu l'aimais, il s'en est servi._  
_Tu l'as tué, tu es mort avec lui._

_Yuki, celui que tu es devenu, que tu dois à tout ça, tu ne le supportes peut-être plus, mais c'est celui que j'aime._  
_Tu as raison, je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à ce que moi je veux et c'est toi que je veux. Même si tu en souffres._  
_Tu m'as dit que tu étais bien avec moi._  
_Accepte-le et cette souffrance s'apaisera._

_Nous sommes liés, c'est trop tard pour empêcher quoi que ce soit._  
_Vis pour moi, si tu n'arrives pas à vivre pour toi. _»

Vivre pour quelqu'un ?

_N'as-tu pas déjà eu ma réponse._  
_Les balles dans ta poche se trouveraient quelque part dans mon cœur ou entre mes deux yeux._  
_Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…_  
_Si tu n'étais pas là…_

Une main qui se tend vers un visage qui appelle…  
Un geste de tendresse coupé dans son élan…

Une voiture.  
Un militaire.  
Un concert à l'autre bout de la planète.  
L'attente angoissée de tant de gens comptant sur lui.

Mais une seule personne l'intéresse.  
Yuki.

Yuki qui sourit.

_J'irai au cimetière._  
_Debout, pas couché._  
_Tourner la dernière page._

Nouvel échange de regards.

Confiance et amour pour l'un.  
Confiance et reconnaissance pour l'autre.

Un nouveau sourire.

Une main qui se lève.  
Hésite.

L'impulsion de l'un met fin à l'hésitation de l'autre.

Deux bras qui entoure la taille de l'écrivain.  
Le serre.  
Une tête rose contre sa poitrine.

Étreinte furtive.

Une porte qui claque.  
Une voiture qui démarre.

La nuit qui s'essouffle…  
Un nouveau jour qui se prépare…

Le cœur d'un adolescent qui avait cessé de vivre se remet à battre dans la poitrine d'un homme qui ne savait plus ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à exister dans le regard d'un autre.  
Et accepter l'image qu'il lui renvoyait.

Un ange, étrange, qui a traversé la planète pour lui.  
Pour le sauver.

Alors c'est ça aussi, l'amour ?

Compréhension.  
Libération.  
Soulagement.

Yuki lève les yeux au ciel.  
_Tu ne peux venir que de là._

Il resserre son manteau autour de lui.  
Il ressent le froid.  
Et la neige a cessé de tomber.

Enfin.

.

.

FIN.

.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu !_**

J'accepte tous les commentaires et les aide pour améliorer mon travail mais encore une fois constructifs, svp, la méchanceté gratuite ca ne devrait pas exister !

bises a tous ! lysanea


End file.
